


Sweet Revenge

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, basically just a fight scene, kira cries a lot, vengeance, void being a baddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Stiles enters kitsune-mochi with Void, allowing them to use his body to enact his revenge on Noshiko, and in return, Void won't harm anyone else.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Void Stiles lives in my head rent-free. So does Voiles, so here's a revenge fic from both Stiles and Void's perspective. I tried to incorporate the right pronouns for Void, but tell me if I messed up.

“Don’t go.” He whispered, tears still running down his face, not from pain but from fear. Stiles was on his knees on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds. Stiles had known this day was coming ever since he entered kitsune-mochi with the demon, where they’d get what they wanted and leave him behind, broken and alone.

Void looked down on their boy and smirked. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s cute how you think I’d ever leave you. You’re mine.” They patted the boy’s face and walked to face Noshiko and the Oni. Kira and the pack were encased in a circle of mountain ash, Kira screaming at her mother, Scott looking angry at not being able to control the situation, Derek resigned, Peter fascinated, and the rest of the pack helpless. Void’s expression twisted coldly, looking over Noshiko and the Oni with disdain. 

“You really think that you can beat me? At my game? A filthy trader, I gave you what you wanted! You locked me up for seventy years and let me rot in that tree! I gave you exactly what you wanted!” He yelled, anger shaking the ground beneath their feet. The pack flinched back at this declaration, cowering behind the ash barrier. His face went from angry to impassive, “It’s going to be so fun killing you, feasting on every ounce of pain I’m going to inflict on you.” 

Kira yelled at Void, drawing their attention. “You can’t do this!” 

They turned their head slowly and fear seeped out of the kit. “Oh, yes I can. Mommy didn’t tell you?” He asked, deprecating. “Breaking a contract with one of my kind is against our rules. I upheld my end, but by trapping me, your mother subjected herself to punishment. I can do whatever I want with her now and none of her kind can come for revenge because it was justified.” 

With that, Void turned back to their opponents. A burst of speed brought him standing in front of the first Oni, and they reached into the demon’s chest and yanked out its life source. He crushed the firefly in his hand brought out Noshiko’s tail, breaking it as she gasped. Void grinned cruelly. “They belong to me now.” 

The Oni moved to his side, eyes shining green as their ownership shifted. He gestured at the creatures and they each took one of Noshiko’s arms and held her still. They ran a hand up her face, Noshiko shaking as one of Void’s hands came up to grip her chin with bruising strength. The nogitsune pulled a knife from his pocket and began to cut her face. The hand on her jaw sucked the pain in and they became hungrier. They thrust the knife into her stomach and twisted, reveling in the scream that tore from her throat. Kira screamed in the background, crying out for her mother, tears rushing out of her eyes. They cut gashes into Noshiko’s arms and feasted on her agony. When they were full, Void gave Noshiko one last deranged grin and then reached up and slit her throat. The choking was audible as Noshiko suffocated on her own blood, Kira dropping to her knees sobbing as Noshiko’s heartbeat finally stopped. Void laughed with satisfaction and walked away from their dead body to where his boy had passed out. Reaching down, they picked up Stiles bridal-style and scanned the pack’s faces. Kira looked completely broken, weeping on the ground as Scott wrapped his arms around her shaking form. Derek and Peter looked indifferent, glad that the nogitsune’s vengeance had been taken and the game was over. Some of the pack looked outraged, others were simply subdued, understanding the demon’s need for retribution. 

“Now that Noshiko has been eliminated and the code upheld, I will no longer be a threat to your pack or Beacon Hills. Unless of course, you come after me first.” They made eye contact with Derek and the man nodded, accepting. Unsurprisingly, it was Scott that stood up and shrieked in outrage. 

“You killed her mother! You had no right! You’re a monster!” 

“I had every right. She betrayed a nogitsune’s promise, and I know that you’re a stupid dog but that means something to others. She knew what the consequences of that would be if I ever got out. A debt was owed and it was paid.” He looked down at his boy and cooed at him when he stirred, nuzzling his head into Void’s shoulder. Now that their justice had been enacted, they were going to take their prize and leave the worthless town behind. They transported to Stiles’s house and laid their boy on the bed. They perched on the bed, taking Stiles’s pain and helping knit his skin back together. Stiles woke up slowly, not sure where he was until his eyes reached Void. He let out a little sigh of relief and sat up, throwing himself at his demon. They wrapped their arms around him and he smooshed his face into their neck. The demon rumbled deep in his throat with pleasure. The demon and their boy walked downstairs and Stiles left a note for his dad, then turned to the nogitsune. 

“Where to?” 

“Anywhere you want to go, Akachan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akachan- Japanese for baby


End file.
